Garo: The Golden Hero
by Azmodan0210
Summary: When Horrors are threatening innocent the bloodline of heroes emerges and the makai knight from Joestar bloodline must inherit the legendary Golden Armor to defeat the one who once he called his brother. Crossover of JoJo with Garo.


This fanfic is the crossover between Garo and JoJo. Joestar family as Horror slayers family would might just work.

I own nothing else.

Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.

Narration by Zaruba

 _"Long, long ago. There are the species of monsters that ravaged humanity. They come from Makai via inga gates into the human world, then possess people with darkened hearts and consume the souls of helpless. Those are called Demon Beasts Horrors. They are lead by Messiah the Queen of Horrors."_

 _"But they had the one powerfull enemy. The men donned in wolf-themed armor. The Makai Knights. They are the protectors of mankind. And among them there was the most strongest makai knight named Golden Knight Garo."_

 _"However the three Makai Knights were corrupted. They are Kiba, Zex and Giru as they are sided with Messiah."_

 _"The 15 Makai Priests used their abilities to seal off Messiah and her forces, But the 12 Makai Priests had died due to overuse, and the Makai Knights were killed by three fallen Makai Knights, their armors were hidden."_

 _"Then 3 remaining Makai Priest slew three fallen Makai Knights and their armors were scattered to the far reacehs of the globe."_

 _"And 3 Makai Priests parted ways afterwards. And the new bloodline of Makai Knights was born. This bloodline is called Joestars. This is were our story begins."_

England. The Year 1868. It was a stromy and rainy night the carriage was been wrecked into the pieces. As the two strangers investigate the wreck. The red haired guy in his 20s and the woman in her 19s.

"Lara look. The wreckage." said the man revealed to be Leon Luis the legendary makai knight called Golden Knight Garo as he was in his white makai robe as the woman with brown haired was revealed to be his wife Lara.

"The horses are sure dead and the driver had met his sad fate of death." said Leon as he and Lara had heard the baby crying.

"L-LEON! The woman is dead but the infant was alive. It looks like she protected it." said Lara as Leon was approaching the man named George Joestar who is still alive.

"Hey! HEY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" said Leon as the skull ring spoke. It was Zaruba the madou ring who was in Leon's right hand. _"It looks like this man is alive, Leon. But I feel bad for a woman and driver."_ Then George had regained consiousness.

"Have you come to help me?! My wife and son are alive?!" George had asked Leon as he was holding him.

"Unfortunently your wife and driver had died. But the son of yours is alive." said Leon as George was lying with tears.

"It looks like it's fate indeed. My name is George Joestar. Tell me your name friend." said George as he got on his legs and gave the hand to Leon.

"My name is Leon Luis. This is my wife Lara. I'm pleased to meet you." said Leon as he shaken the hands with George as Zaruba continued.

 _"And I'm Zaruba. I was born when Garo was born and I will be forever with him."_ said Zaruba as George with the warmth smile on his face responded.

"Sengnor Luis. Joestars will never forget your kindness." said George as he bowed with respect.

Where there is inga, Horrors appear and consume humans. However since ancient times, there are the warriors who have the armor and weaponry to slay these monsters.

It shows Jonathan as Garo, his version of the Garo Armor looking like the Lost Shine Version, but completely gold colored, with a silver belt buckle, with the 2014 Garo helmet, and the Garo Sword resembles the one used by Kouga Saezima yet, it has no scabbard, and he has Alfonso San Valiante's golden cross pendant in the center of his armor's breastplate, The Garo Sword was in Jonathan's right hand, where Zaruba was at. The Garo armor's helmet gave off the appearance of a gold wolf with a fanged snarl with dark blue eyes that have yellow pupils

Men donned in armor, the Makai Knights!

(Op: "GARO IS HERE!" by JAM Project and Hiroaki "Tommy" Tominaga)

(Beast of Gold ima shimei wo hatase Saikyou no kishi GARO is HERE!) It shows Herman Luis holding his blades, then it cuts to Leon taking his trademark stance and then it cuts to Jonathan with his signature pose and he hits the screen thus shattering it.

(Coming from dark side!) Then opening starts and it cuts to a tunnel and into the light.

(Mezameyo horobi ga hajimaru Koyoi sono majuu wo senmetsuse yo) The tunnel opens up and Jonathan and Dio are seen as kids staring each other down in the Joestar Manor. The scene shifts over to a rotating Statue of the Goddess of Love. A sudden spin of the statue turns it into an arm holding the stone mask and from there it becomes what is presumably Jonathan's arm holding a knife, carving his and Erina's name into a tree.

(Makai no hana ga sakihiraku Fuuin nashi eneba subete ga yami ni ochiru) Erina is shown and attempts to move in for a kiss from Jonathan, but is surprised when Dio is kissing her. Jonathan appears and punches the camera causing it's gaze to shift onto the Stone Mask. The stone mask's eyes glow and the camera zooms into a scene where the police are shooting Dio wearing the stone mask. Dio flies back after being shot and the window shatters.

(Mamorishi mono no arata na monogatari no hajimari) One of the broken pieces of glass shows the reflection of Jonathan holding his dying father. A moment later, Jonathan was holding the Garoken in his left hand and taking the stance of Leon Luis as Zaruba was in his right hand.

(Arata naru teki wo taoshi arata naru sekai kirihirake) A moment later, Jonathan's arm points toward the sun and Speedwagon holding Enzan shuriken and throws it at the screen.

(Sono inga ore ga tachikiru! GARO ken wo oshikome! Kinrou!) Dio is seen after gaining his new vampire abilities walking up the wall of the burning Joestar mansion. The room spins and a Dio appears up close holding the stone mask. He smashes the stone mask into the camera and a montage of scenes from the manga featuring him as a kid commences.

(Beast of Gold ima shimei wo hatase Kedakaki yuusha sono tsurugi wo nigirishime) After a quick glance from Erina, a scene starts up with Jonathan staring at the darkness at the top of some stairs. Swinging his arm, the ripple shoots through his body. Then Jonathan picks Garoken and turns into Garo. Jonathan and Speedwagon as Garo and Speedwagon as Kurou then proceed to walk up the stairs. They gradually pick up speed and start running while slaying the horrors until Jonathan's eyes are close up with his pupils aflame.

(Ichigeki wo inga ni hanate! Yami ni hibiku houkou GARO is HERE!) The scene shifts into Dio sitting on a throne holding the stone mask up to his face. A quick zoom into a montage of scenes from the manga starts up, where also William can be seen there at his last moments with Jonathan; until it eventually shows Dio as Kiba and Jonathan as Garo facing off.

(Coming from dark side!) Jonathan as Garo and Dio as Kiba are clashing with their swords Garoken and Kokuenken respectively as their swords clash and the lighting strikes thus showing the title Garo: The Golden Hero logo as opening ends.

(End of Op)

Chapter 1: Invader.

(cue music: Hikiyose Rarete Iku Unmei)

In Joestar Mansion there is a basement. Which is intended for training the makai knights. Jonathan as 12 years old teenager is training as makai knight thus becoming serious and caring person thus protecting the people as the future makai knight. Thus Leon who is now a lot older and greatly looks like his father German plus he inherited his beard thus becoming the father figure to Jonathan. JoJo was seen deflecting the steel fangs witn no problem and after his training was complete. JoJo had got his usual attire as he is always wears collared shirt, breeches, and a pair of long socks with dress shoes. This was either accompanied by a blazer, vest and tie, or a pair of suspenders. As a nobleman, he'd sometimes replace the tie with a ribbon like his father George's.

And then after the training Jonathan is going into the street as he is going to play wih his dog Danny.

"I'm going, Dad, uncle Leon." said Jonathan as George responded. "Be carefull. JoJo." Then Jonathan had went into the street to play with his dog the damaltatian named Danny as Leon was watching with smile and thought. "Grow stronger, JoJo."

Then Jonathan had saw two boys had began bullying his friend Erina Pendleton as he is going to help her as he knows Erina as Leon had met Jonathan with her as Erina and Jonathan were friends.

"Hey this is my doll. Give it back." said Erina as she pledged two boys who stole her toy.

"Try to take it from us, crybaby." said one of two boys until they saw sihoulette and it was Jonathan as he was really pissed of by the act of this cruelty to his friends. And thus Jonathan who was seriously angry at this immature act had grabbed one of the bully's hand as he was really angry.

"Hey. You two. Return this doll to her immideatly if you don't want to get hurt gentlemen." said an angry Jonathan as he is now punched the bully in the face and the bully was screaming in the pain. As the second bully had realized that JoJo is the desciple of the legendary makai knight.

"AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! This guy is the desciple of one of the most fiersome makai knights. Dude! LET'S GET OUT OF HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!" said bully as he picked his friend and they returned the doll back to Erina and then they ran away as possible as they don't want to harm JoJo's friends. Then Jonathan have gave Erina her doll back as she had shed her tear of happyness and had hugged Jonathan in graditude.

Then Jonathan had went home back with Danny and then he saw a carriage as he knew that from the carriage the blonde man was exiting. It was Jonathan's adoptive older brother named Dio Brando as they see each other for a first time.

"Are you must be, Dio Brando?" said Jonathan as Dio responded "So you must be, Jonathan Joestar huh?!" then Jonathan had continued as he was shaken the hands with Dio. "The friends call me JoJo. I'm pleased to meet you."

Then Dio had saw Danny was running to his den as he is now living with Joestars as Jonathan's pet dog.

"Don't worry he doesn't bite his name is Danny." said Jonathan as he introduced Danny to Dio as Dio responded. "I'm telling you JoJo. I don't like dogs as they are licking the boots. So I'm telling you that I will always love to be number one." after hearing this respones Jonathan had facepalmed in disguise. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god!"

Then Dio had taken his clothes into his new room as Jonathan will know that he will get along. Then Leon will sure to continue to train Jonathan no matter what.

Durring the boxing match Jonathan's opponent was revealed to be Dio as George and Leon alongside Lara had watching with the smile. Jonathan was trained by Leon in the boxing and the other types of martial arts as he was happy to have Jonathan as his desciple.

"Are you ready?! Begin." said the referee as Jonathan started to rush Dio as he started to hit him with flurry of punches as Dio was taking the punches like a champion and then Dio had responded with the fist in Jonathan's face and thumb in his eye as JoJo was knocked him out with no problem.

"KNOCK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! The winner is Dio Brando." said the referee as the fans had started to congrat both winner and contender. Dio and Jonathan respectively as both JoJo and Dio had laughed together with happy.

Then durring those dark times, Jonathan was been charmed by Erina's beauty as they are now friends since he was met with her thanks to Leon. She was seen training as the young makai priestess by her father since her birth while Jonathan was trained as makai knight.

And after the swimming Jonathan and Erina had carved on the tree the words with heart. J+E which is stands as they are now loving each other as Jonathan was charmed by Erina.

Durring afternoon Erina was walking on the streets alone home as Dio had found as he was stalking her thus he grabbed Erina and forcefully kissed her thus stealing her first kiss and in reponse Erina had slapped in anger.

"DIO! How could you do this to me?! I thought we were friends!" yelled a pissed off Erina as she was washing her own mouth thus washing away Dio's kiss as Dio in response said. "Hah! You thought that JoJo will kiss you, Erina?! But is was me, DIO!" Then the people had looked at saddened Erina as they are disguisted by Dio's actions.

"Eh! Poor Erina. She always wanted to kiss Jonathan but not Dio." said one of the boys as the other responded "Oh boy! JoJo will be pissed."

Then durring the walk Jonathan had saw a saddened Erina as she was running to him with tears and she was insulted by Dio.

"*sobs* JoJo. I'm glad to see you again. Dio insulted me by stealing my first kiss. What should I do?!" said a crying Erina as she was hugged by Jonathan who was walking alongside his father George as the latter responded. "It looks like Dio needs to be taught a very harsh lesson, JoJo. Protect Erina's honor." said George as Zaruba who was in Leon's right hand continued.

 _"Dio was also in response to Erina's slapping him, had burned your dog Danny to ashes. What a despisable idiot."_ said Zaruba as Jonathan was enraged and then he went home quickly as Lara was facepalmed and disguisted by Dio's actions. "Sheesh. Give me a break!"

Then Jonathan had returned at Joestar mansion as he was seriously pissed over Dio's actions.

(cue music: Denkousekka)

"DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOUR FOR INSULTIN ERINA! SINCE YOU'VE CAME YOU WERE NOTHING BUT THE TROUBLE!" Jonathan roared as Dio was getting from his seat and on the wall was the Stone Mask and Dio had responded. "Hohooooooo?! You should never take me name so lightly and you are also pissed over your precious Erina and your own doggie?! Then I shall pulverise you and I will do it fair and square. I won't lost neither in life no in fight."

And then Jonathan had dodged Dio's punch and then in response hit him with headbutt. And then Jonathan had began pummelating Dio with no problem.

"DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I will beat you up UNTILL YOU CRY LIKE A GIIIIIIIIIIIIRL! USHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled a pissed off Jonathan as he uppercuted Dio in the face and Dio and then the blood was spilled into stone mask as it was activated and thus George, Lara and Leon were disguisted by Dio's actions.

"DIO! You did a very awfull things to Jonathan. You should be ashamed of your actions and please apologize to JoJo if you don't want to get punished." said George to a beaten down Dio as Dio getting up and apologized to Jonathan. "I-I'm sorry, JoJo!" said Dio as he went to his room ashamed for his actions as JoJo was hugging Erina as she is smiling with tears in her eyes. "I never knew that Dario was Dio's father. So I must tell you the story about Dario. He once was a thief who tried to pawn my ring and to sell it. Thus in his own jail cell Dario was been locked in prison. And then I told Dario to forsake the criminality and to walk the honest path. I knew Dario's deception before I adopted Dio. I hope he learns his lesson."

Then Jonathan had returned to his training as George had locked the stone mask as he will research it further.

And durring the night time Jonathan and Leon were patrolling the streets as they saw two horrors cornering an innocent woman.

(cue music: Leon Garo Shoukan)

 _"JoJo those are your first Horrors! You will slay them with no problem."_ said Zaruba as he was in Leon's right hand and Jonathan was holding his makai sword as he rushed the two Horrors and slayed them with no problem and then had whistled with relief. As the other Horror tried to kill Jonathan, the latter had gave Garoken to Leon as he traced a circle above him and Garo armor was attached on Leon's body and Garo looked like he did in original series but with Leon's red eyes on the helmet and then Leon had taken his trademark stance to fight against horror and then he successfully defeat the demon and then he turned back thus dissengaging of his armor quickly and then Jonathan had relieved.

"Whew! That was easy, uncle Leon. I will train more to protect the others." said Jonathan as Leon had smiled warmly as they both laughed.

(End of Chapter 1)

(End: "JoJo ~Sono Chi No Sadame~" by Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga)

(Jonathan was looking into starlight alongside Erina)

(Jojo! Jojo! Jojo!)

Sora! Koboreochita futatsu no hoshi ga  
hikari to yami no minamo suikomareteyuku  
hikiau you ni kasanaru hamon

Hokori no michi wo yuku mono ni taiyou no michibiki wo  
yabou no hate wo mezasu mono ni ikenie wo

(Jojo! Jojo! Jojo! Jojo! Jojo!)

Furueru hodo kokoro moetsukiru hodo atsuku  
sono te kara hanate kodou karada minagiru yuuki de  
mayou naki kakugo ni 'Kassai' wo!  
~Sono chi no sadame~ Jojo

(An instrumental of GARO IS HERE! plays)

Next time on Garo: The Golden Hero

Jonathan travels into London alongside Speedwagon to find an antidote for George.

Jonathan-"I found the prove of your devilish plot, Dio."

Meanwhile Dio tranfroms into Vampire

Dio-"I will abandon my own humanity, JOJO!"

Can Jonathan defeat Dio?

Find out in chapter 2: The Youth with Dio.

Jonathan-"I will cut down your inga."

Oh boy JoJo and Garo crossover would be seriously dope only the positive reviews please.


End file.
